Survivial
by Native Fox
Summary: Short story of a smalltown hero trying to escape a town where zombies dominate.


Kendra Rae was sitting in the college library reading a book when a loud bang interrupted her thoughts. Looking up, she saw no one come walking around the corner so she just figured someone let the door close too fast on their way out as she does sometimes. Going back to reading her book about the career of nursing, she didn't notice the middle-aged librarian walk from behind his desk towards the table she was seated at. Flipping a page in the book, she continued to read as the librarian got closer and closer to her.

Tucking a piece of her dark-brown hair behind her ear, she sat forward and leaned on her elbows. Breathing heavily, the librarian's foot accidentally hit the table causing Kendra to look up. Surprised from the table shaking she looked up angrily, but froze in horror as she saw his face. It was all pale, his eyes were colorless, and clouded in gray. Blood was dripping from his small mouth into his sweater vest and the carpeted floor that frightened Kendra Rae. His fingernails were covered in blood and had, from what it looked like, pieces of flesh dangling from them.

A silent scream escaped her throat as she pushed herself away from the table. Now only a couple of feet away from her he leaned for her, but before he could grasp her in his hold, she swung the book at his face. The smack echoed in the empty library, but before the librarian could react Kendra Rae was on her feet and running towards the doors.

Kendra Rae thought to herself "_Was that a zombie? I thought those were only in games or something!"_ Reaching the doors, she could see another couple zombies walking the hallways. "What do I do?" she asked no one. Turning around she saw the zombie librarian walk around the corner and spoke her. It let out a loud moan that alerted the other two zombies outside the door. "Damn it," she said stepping away from the door as the zombies banged in on to get in. Now in between the door and the librarian, she had only one choice to leave from the library: out a window in the back. But in order to do that she had to get past the librarian.

Thinking of what she remembered from an old zombie movie, she ran at the zombie then at the last minute before impact, she jumped and slammed into the zombie's chest with both feet. The zombie flew backwards into a tape rack. Picking herself up from the floor, Kendra ran past the moaning zombie to the back windows behind shelves of volumes of books.

All the windows were locked and had screens on them, but that was the least of her problems. From the front of the library she heard the door bang against the front desk and soon hurried footsteps came running towards her aisle. Her heart was beating faster and faster every second that she thought she would soon have a heart attack at any minute. Stepping back from the window, she grabbed a huge book from a shelf then threw it at the window. It merely bounced off the screen and landed on the carpet without much sound, but that didn't stop the zombies from hearing where she was. Their footsteps got louder as they got nearer.

Now totally freaking out, she grabbed another heavy volume and prepared to use it to defend herself when she heard the door bang open again, but this time she heard the most beautiful noise she could hear: a man's voice.

"Hello? Anyone here?" it called out into the library. The footsteps stopped then she heard them again as they did a 180 and ran back to the where the voice came from. _Oh no, he's gonna get hurt_ she thought. Dropping the book to the floor, she took off running after the zombies. But before she could turn the corner where the front desk was, a zombie flew in front of her and landed at her feet. Kendra screamed but the zombie didn't move. Kneeling down, she saw that its neck was broken.

"Hello?" the male's voice called out again after she screamed, "Are you okay?" Peeking her head around the corner of the bookshelf, she saw a handsome young Native American that looked around the same age as her standing with his foot on the librarian's chest. He was dressed in some sort of local police uniform and had a gun in his holster. Feeling still vulnerable, she nodded her head, but didn't come around the corner to meet him.

"It's okay ma'am, I'm with the local P.D.," he said to her softly and with a warm smile. Her heart fluttered as she stared into his dark-brown eyes. _Aw man, he's gorgeous_ she thought. He took his foot off the zombie's chest and walked towards her a couple of steps. Reaching out with his hand, he said, "I'm Jonathan. What's your name?" She smiled and took his hand. "I'm Kendra Rae," she told him as he led her out the library's doors and down the hallway to an empty classroom.

"We'll be safe in here for a while," he explained as she looked confused. "Oh," she said then sat herself on a table. _Wow, she's beautiful_ Jonathon thought as his eyes traveled up her bare legs, past her mini jean skirt, past her white tank top under her jean jacket to her big beautiful brown eyes. Kendra Rae's long dark brown hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders. She was brushing some lint off her skirt when she looked up and caught Jonathan staring at her. He quickly looked away and busied himself with checking out the door's little side window if any more zombies were coming.

_What a cutie_ she thought tucking her hair behind her left ear. Her eyes traveled his body, wishing she knew what he looked underneath his uniform. Jonathan stood about six foot with broad shoulders and had a small ponytail tied back with black and blue hair ties. _He must be of the local tribes_ she thought as she stared at his dark skin, and when he turned around to face her again, his eyes.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" she asked him. Jonathan coughed then straightened up. "I have orders to get any surviving commuity members out as soon as possible," he told her as if he were speaking to a higher official. "Okay..." she said, "Where do we go?"

"Oh," he said surprised, "Um, we have to go to the airport where a helicopter will airlife us out of the danger zone."

"You mean it's bigger than just New Town? What other towns are affected?" She asked curious.

Jonathan reached into a pocket in his pants and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Grabbing it, she looked down at the names of the local towns just miles away from the reservation. It was about a hundred mile radius. "Where'd the first outbreak start at?" she asked seeing some towns were circled while others weren't.

"Raccoon City, just couple miles of here," he answered. At the top of the list Raccoon City was bolded, highlighted, and circled many times with a red highlighter. _Go figure. I could've just looked at it_ she thought to herself.

_She could've just seen it_ Jonathan thought to himself.

**BOOM!!**

A force rocked the room, knocking down books and paper off tables. A TV hooked to the wall fell to the floor, Kendra Rae fell backwards off the table she was sitting on while Jonathan was trying to maintain his balance. A huge crack made it's way in the ceiling as plaster rained down. "What the hell's going on?!" Kendra yelled to Jonathan over all the noise as pieces of the building's bricks were falling outside.

**CRASH!!**

A huge zombie that size of a giant came crashing through the wall, next to where Kendra was trying to get to her feet. She screamed and through her hands up in front of her as bricks from the wall came flying at her. "Kendra!" he hollered out. In front of her as this huge man wearing a black coat. He was bald and had blood red eyes that watched Jonathan from across the room. He held his huge machine gun in his right hand and a massive rocket laucher in his left.

_S.T.A.R.S._ it growled lifting up the machine gun. The gun's barrel started to spin. "Shit!" Jonathan said as he dove to the ground as bullets struck the wall above him. The trail of bullets coming at him didn't end as he rolled to his feet and hid behind another desk. He pulled out his huge ten inch knife from his calf's sheath and held it in his right hand. When the bullets stopped hitting the desk and wall and Jonathan heard the machina gun's barrel stop spinning, he quickly stood up and threw the knife at the zombie's chest where normally a stab in the heart would kill a human being, but it merely reached up and snapped it off, leaving the blade still in it's body.

_Holy crap!_ Jonathan thought was he watched it throw the blade to the floor. Kendra screamed again then was silenced as he watched it raise it's right foot then bring it down again, but this time onto her face. Blood blew out of her head and her brain oozed onto the floor. For one second she moved her arms out, but the next they merely just stopped as life left her body.

"Kendra!!" he yelled, but he was too late to save her. "Damn it!"

He ran to the door and quickly went through it, running down the hallway as fast as he could.

"I must escape!" he screamed smashing through the college's front doors and into the dead of night.


End file.
